The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a program for processing information.
To prevent unintended leakage of personal information in social networking service (SNS), there is a known method for collectively managing a plurality of user IDs or the like (for example, see Patent Literature 1—Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-169921). Another known method prevents the leakage of personal information using a privacy policy (Non-patent Literature 1—Y. Ichifuji and N. Sonehara, “Credibility Estimation of Web/SNS Site Using Privacy Policy”, The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, D, Information and Systems, J96-D(6), 1493-1502, Jun. 1, 2013).